


Hey Jealousy: The Graphics Masterpost

by ZephyrChrysalis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Case Fic, M/M, NSFW Art, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Photo Enhancements, Photographic Manipulation, Rom-com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrChrysalis/pseuds/ZephyrChrysalis
Summary: For the Graphics:All the graphics shown here, are embedded in the story as well.  I really don't have the time to do any walk-throughs (how I did the art), but if you have questions, leave me a note and I'll be happy to reply!  I'll try to show original or reference images if I have the time.For the Story:Castiel fell from heaven and lost his angelic powers, making him an ordinary human omega. Dean’s overprotective nature and alpha instincts cause a rift in their friendship when it comes to Castiel being a hunter. Things only get worse when he gets injured on a hunt and Dean demands that he stop hunting altogether. Pissed at the alpha, Castiel decides that it would do the two of them some good if he left the bunker for a while. Dean gets a big surprise when, after a few weeks, Castiel doesn’t return and Dean runs into him on a hunt! With another alpha! A handsome, very well-built alpha, no less. One that keeps giving Castiel shy smiles, gentle touches… and did Cas just call him his “partner”?Dean is not jealous, no, nope, not at all, not even a little bit.Thanks for visiting... And now, on to the pretties!  Mari
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: DCBB 2020





	1. ABOUT CREATING THE GRAPHICS

> I am of the firm belief that every story, every fan-fiction should have a piece of cover art. While we all might say, never judge a book by it's cover... we all do! I think this holds true for Fan Fic, too!
> 
> My graphics are all photographic manipulations. I create two types:
> 
> * Some are screen caps, but they, too, have been manipulated for color balance, hue, saturation or whatever filters I think are needed to get the result I want.
> 
> * Some are Compound Manipulation, which is what I call a final image made up of many smaller components, or one where I've added in a person, or object(s).
> 
> Doing these types of Manips, good ones... take time, patience and perseverance. Creating them can be quite tedious, but... BUT... when it comes together it's a wonderful thing!
> 
> I was really lucky -- it was an almost supernatural, divine intervention that I chose Cassondra's story since she and I have worked together before. I guess, it was meant to be! 
> 
> Now, when I found out who's story I chose, I was thrilled, but had to counsel Cassondra that I might not be able to do the same amount of graphics that I'd done for another DCBB several years ago... work has been busy for me! 
> 
> But... once I got into the story and started thinking about images to support it, and after Cassondra and I had numerous chats about the story... I created quite a few pieces! I started with the promo for the story which you'll find in Chapter 8 of this post.
> 
> I'd love to be able to do walk-throughs on some of these compound images, but time is a wicked mistress... and work has to take the driver's seat! 
> 
> For this fun story I created... The Cover, 15 Scene Images using 20 Component Images, and 4 Chapter Headers.

More on the cover in the [next chapter! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981884/chapters/65861920)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981884/chapters/65861920)

[Now go read this wry, funny, angsty story... **Hey Jealousy!**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994226/chapters/65893243)

  


  


  



	2. A COVER IN THE MAKING

This cover was difficult not only in the rendering, but in the concept! It took me several weeks to finally hit on the right cover! This story is a Rom-Com set within a case fic. Now, Case Fic -- I'm good with those... Rom-coms, not so much!

So... I went to the source of all rom-coms... Harlequin and Hallmark! They helped a little, but not as much as I would have hoped!

After much trial and error -- I finally had a concept! And part of it was born out of this absolutely adorable pic I found of J2M horsing around behind the scenes! I've included it at the end of this post.

So... now... for some info on the cover. You'll see the original image that it was taken from, a couple of things you might also like to know.

The background is created from two different images and various tones of light and color manip completed it.

Ketch was created from three different elements to get a full sized Ketch in casual garb and with the right demeanor!

The tape surrounding Cas was created with several light and shadow filters -- and much manipulation for shape!

Dean -- got new hands and the tape to keep Cas safe!

Overall there is a ton of manipulating in this cover graphic, from small bits like the inner core of the yellow tape that Dean hold in his right hand, to the new right and left hands I maniped into the image for him, the shadowing and light on Ketch, to re-coloring part of Castiel's neck and part of Dean's face to to bring them out of the hot light that's behind Cas and shining on Dean in the original photo. Jared's position was used to bring Ketch into the cover image in the right scale.

After about a dozen iterations, I finally had what I wanted! I love the expressions on Dean and Castiel's faces... it was just perfect for this story! 

I hope you like it!

**ORIGINAL PHOTO**

**CREATED 'CAUTION' TAPE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **Read the story!** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994226/chapters/65893243)


	3. CHAPTER HEADERS

> Cassondra and I wanted to do something special for the chapter headers.
> 
> From a graphics POV type font is just another element to the final image.  
>  Since this was a Rom-com story inside a Case Fic, I thought it would be  
>  cool to use a traditional 'report' style of type and pair it with a font that was  
>  a handwriting style. 
> 
> The typewritten font was used for the actual chapter number and name, while  
>  the handwritten style was used for the quote Cassondra chose to highlight  
>  each chapter.
> 
> Gradient bars used to anchor the title and quote are a subtle addition to separate  
>  the two from the actual text of the chapter.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **Read the story!** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994226/chapters/65893243)


	4. IMAGES - CHAPTER 1: AT WAR

** CHAPTER 1 - IMAGE #1 **

This image is based on a screen cap from the show, Season 9, Episode 5, Dog Dean Afternoon. 

Original Image

> The changes I made including moving the chimney stack to the back of the roof and replacing the background.  
>  Then I did some highlight adjustments.

  


  


** CHAPTER 1 - IMAGE #2 **

> This image was created from many different elements. 
> 
> The FILE was created with images including the file folder, the police report, the clip. I created the interior yellow page, and  
>  changed the title of the police report to reflect the fictional one in Cassondra's story.
> 
> The BADGE was created from a FBI wallet image that included a shield, the ID was created with a pic of Jared and a signature.

  


  


** CHAPTER 1 - IMAGE #3 **

> This image was created from the background photo used on the cover combined with a traditional 'blue' crime scene tent photo.  
>  I needed more cones, so they were created. Then I ran it through a couple of filters to get this final image.

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **Read the story!** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994226/chapters/65893243)


	5. IMAGES - CHAPTER 2: A SLIGHT CHANCE

** CHAPTER 2 - IMAGE #1 **

> This was so easy peasy! It's from a great photo that Cassondra found that depicted the tip Ketch leaves at the  
>  Rumors Bar & Grill perfectly. I added a small highlight and sharped up the amount. The cropped it.

  


  


** CHAPTER 2 - IMAGE #2**

> This image is an Maniped Image based on a photo of a room of an historic motel on Route 66. Cassondra and  
>  I thought it was a perfect depiction of the rooms our guys spend their lives in... it just lacked that 'flair' that most of  
>  their rooms had. We needed a different bed cover. The one in the original room had a very sedate tan cover.
> 
> So... I changed it!

Alternative Bedspread

  


  


** CHAPTER 2 - IMAGE #3**

> This is a Maniped Image based on a screen cap from Season 5, Episode 3, Free to Be You and Me.  
>  It was the perfect pic to show Dean and Cas visiting the morgue in the fic!

> As you can see, I extended the walls and masked out the small picture that's over Castiel's head.  
>  Then added the fictional name for the county that Cassondra and I chose for her story.
> 
> The shield behind the boys was created from scratch using various vector images.

* * *

To the left is the Original Screen Cap and to the right is an image of the shield I created. 

  


  


** CHAPTER 2 - IMAGE #4 **

This image was definitely a spur of the moment creation! While reading through the story, Dean and Cas visit the victims at the morgue and take  
a photo of one of the vic's hands. I thought this was a perfect spot to show the ID for the club in the fic. Cassondra agreed!

Originally, I created just the photo on the phone using various elements include a phone, a hand image, a stainless background and an green color  
hospital drape. The dragon stamp is one I created from a separate piece of vector art. When it was complete, I didn't really like the way it looked  
in the story, just floating there in a sea of white space. Cassondra agreed and decided to set it on a table that would look like something you'd find  
in a hotel/motel! I added a pool of light over the phone... and thought... this is so much better!

* * *

To the left is the Original Phone Image and to the right is the table photo -- I had to extend the table to achieve the final image I wanted. 

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **Read the story!** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994226/chapters/65893243)


	6. IMAGES - CHAPTER 3: MISTAKES

** CHAPTER 3 - IMAGE #1 **

> This image was one of the first Cassondra and I talked about. It's placed in an important part in the story.  
>  Cassondra had the wonderful photo of a club that was the inspiration for the one she describes in her story. I tried to match  
>  her idea of the character depicted as closely as possible. 
> 
> This is a greatly manipulated image and definitely falls into the category of a Compound Image.
> 
> The bar photo is extended so that the actual bar is about twice its length. There was a hookah pipe that both of us wanted  
>  to leave in, but it needed to be relocated. To do this I copied out the actual hookah to a separate image and then masked  
>  out the original one leaving room for me to add in our bartender, who in the fic is named Grayson.
> 
> Grayson is a completely separate image. I found him in a stock photo. But there were a number of things that needed to be changed --  
>  his hair color and he needed tattoos... lots of tattoos! Plus, I needed to put him in an Incubus tee-shirt! 
> 
> Once he was done and added into my new bar image which I extended further by mirroring it so that my image could be the size that  
>  I needed as well as providing the depth of field needed. Once that was complete, I could bring back the hookah, add in some dragons (the same  
>  ones used for the hand stamp), then create reflections on the bar. 
> 
> After some blurring and shadowing in the background to create more depth, I had a final image!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Here are some small versions of the original photos/images that were the basis of the final image above.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ** CHAPTER 3 - IMAGE #2 **
>
>>   
>  This image is, again, created from several photos and other image elements, as well as the dragon image I'd already created.  
>  The door was an absolute find! It's metal, studded, gothic, perfect... except the first one Cassondra and I found were too small.  
>  After doing a reverse image search I was able to find one that was quite large and much better to manipulate. 
>> 
>> There were several areas that needed to be masked out and an entire top lintel that I wanted to eliminate. Once that was done,  
>  I was able to use a stock photo of brick but had to create the stones for the base and the floor. Then I beat them up and bit, and broke some bits  
>  off to get a more aged appearance.After adding the dragons flanking the door, the club name and the exit sign completed the picture... pun intended!
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ** CHAPTER 3 - IMAGE #3 **
>
>> This is a screen cap from Season 8, Episode 8, Hunteri Heroici.
>> 
>> We wanted to show a scene of Dean and Cas just talking... so hard to find. *Sigh* Especially one with the right feeling.  
>  When I found this, I thought it was perfect, or as close as we were going to come... Cassondra agreed!
>> 
>> After adjusting some lighting and creating a highlight, it was good to go! 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ** CHAPTER 3 - IMAGE #4 **
>
>> It was really important to show our guys being intimate. And it was super important to Cassondra!  
>  Honestly, this type of manip is not my stong suit! I can put them in different clothes, different places, but I'm just not  
>  that good at showing them being intimate, or as Cassondra likes to say, doing sexy things!
>> 
>> I went looking for inspiration, and Cassondra sent me a ton of pics. We had some really good stuff, but getting the right  
>  facial image was a challenge. I found the base photo for the final image, and it was almost perfect... but not.
>> 
>> There was so much done to this image, I'm not sure where to start. Arms were moved to move the guys apart, which meant  
>  there were now parts that had to be masked out, so skin tone had to be matched and shadows put back in. Faces needed to  
>  be overlaid onto the originals, and one original head had to be completely re-positioned. To finish it off, I shaded in the color  
>  mentioned in the fic, Flirt.
>> 
>> While this image may not be the sexiest, I think it is evocative. I did my best. I think it came out fairly well. 
> 
> Original Image
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **Read the story!** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994226/chapters/65893243)


	7. IMAGES - CHAPTER 4: DESTINY

** CHAPTER 4 - IMAGE #1 **

> This image is mostly about the Potions in the pouch. After creating the original Potions image, just as with the  
>  phone photo of the hand, I didn't like how the pouch just floated in the white space between the text. So, again,  
>  I used the same table that was used in Chapter 2 with the phone!
> 
> This time I added some additional items, the file and badge holder from Chapter 1 so that it could look more  
>  realistic.

* * *

Left and Center, Original images of potions and pouch - on the Right is the compound manip of the potion vials in the pouch. 

  


  


  


** CHAPTER 4 - IMAGE #2 **

> Cassondra wanted to include the Zeppelin tape that Dean makes for Castiel. We see it's first appearance in  
>  Season 12, Episode 19, The Future.
> 
> Used alone the Cassette would just be floating. To give it some context, I found a box of cassettes. After masking out the box sides I added the supernatural protection emblem as well as Dean's favorite saying about WHO chooses the music! Then I added in a few companion cassettes by Boston, AC/DC and Blue Oyster Cult, before finally adding in the MIX TAPE. 
> 
> On the Mix Tape I sharpened up the label and added a small highlight. Then I put the whole shebang on Baby's front seat! 

  


  


  


** CHAPTER 4 - IMAGE #3 **

> When I found the original photo upon which this image is based, I really liked it and thought it would fit the fic well.  
>  This image was, actually, the first one of the two intimate images. For this image I had to blend out the original face (which had a beard) and then fuse Jensen's face over and blend it in which required quite a bit of shading so that he looks as if he's resting on Castiel's chest. The second partner is not shown but for what is shown in the photo.
> 
> Cassondra liked it so much, she made a small amendment to her text to better reflect this image.

  


  


  


** CHAPTER 4 - IMAGE #4 **

> This was always the closing image Cassondra had in mind. It's from a screen cap she gave to me, so I'm unsure of  
>  in which episode it is first seen. 
> 
> I didn't do very much to this. I separated Baby from it's background and added a motion blur. Then added the type and positioned it to  
>  make it appear as if it's on the street.

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **Read the story!** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994226/chapters/65893243)


	8. THE PROMO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **Read the story!** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994226/chapters/65893243)


End file.
